


Off My Rocker

by crikeymatee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Child Abduction, Child Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Kidnapping, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Pyschopath!Calum, Smut, Violence, cake friendship, everyone else is regular, graphic content, handjobs, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crikeymatee/pseuds/crikeymatee
Summary: "You remember that Calum kid, that got like kidnapped years ago, but then they found him?""Yeah, what about him?""I heard he goes to school here now."Or, one where Calum was kidnapped as a kid and when they found him, he wasn't the same.I’m posting the first few chapters just to see if anyone likes this, so comment or leave kudos if you think I should continue this story. Thank you, and I hope you guys like it. I swear it’s actually really good, and not as horrible and violent as the tags make it seem.





	1. Home

"Welcome to your knew home!", Joy, David, and a 4-year old Mali all cheered walking through the door of their home with a newborn Calum Hood after a long couple of days in the hospital. 

Calum was sleeping like all newborn babies do, so they were quiet in their cheering, but all of them were excited to have a new baby in the house. 

David was happy to finally have a son that he could teach football too, and not have to deal with women all the time. Him and his new son would have a strong father and son bond when he was older. He was proud to finally have a little man around the house. He smiled at his family, happy to be apart of it. 

Mali was happy to have a little brother that she could take care of. She got tired of only always playing with her baby dolls, she wanted someone real to play with, so she was ecstatic when her parents announced that another baby was on the way. She finally had a little brother she could play with and make fun of when she got older. She smiled harder at her parents as they went in the house and out their things down. 

Joy was just happy. She loved both Mali and her husband, and now she lived Calum too, the newest addition to their family. Her and David had been talking about having a second for a while, and it was a pleasant surprise when they found out she was actually going to be having another kid. A new addition to their small living family. She was ready to raise her son to be the very best man that she could. 

Joy sat down with a bundled up little Calum in her arms as David and Mali sat on either side of her and looked down at the small baby, all of them smiling. 

Their family was complete. 

 

\- - - 

 

"Calum?"

"Calum?"

"Calum, baby, come here."

"Calum!"

Joy and David searched frantically around the park, their eyes darting around to all the different children playing and running around, but they couldn't find their own. 

They had been sitting in a park bench not far away from the play sets in the local park near their home, Calum was playing not too far away in the sandbox with another kid that was about his age. 

Joy and David were immersed in conversation and when they looked back up to check on him, he was gone from the sandbox. They didn't think much of it, looking over towards the slides, another place he'd usually play when they came here. 

He wasn't there. 

A flare of panic shot up in his parents' chests, like it always does when they don't know where their child is or what's happening to them. 

They both quickly got up from the bench, going to the other side of the play set to see if he was hiding behind on of the many beams or puzzle walls set up around the slide. 

He wasn't there. 

Joy was starting to go into a full out panic mode, calling Calum's name hysterically, only to receive no answer. David started to desperately look towards the parking lots surrounding the park to see if someone had taken him, but he didn't see Calum's baby blue shirt anywhere. 

"David, call the police!",he heard his wife shout. His mind was spinning with worry and panic of where his son was. Was he taken? Where did he go? What's going to happen to him? He vaguely remembered reading that about 75% of all children are usually dead within 2 hours of abduction.

He had to act quick, he quickly pulled his phone out and dialed 9-1-1, holding Joy's hand tightly as tears fell down her face while she continued searching for Calum anywhere and everywhere. They were starting to draw attention to themselves, some parents even grabbing their children and keeping them close in fear. Others coming over to ask if they were ok in which Joy replied, "My son is missing, no I'm not ok!"

 

There was nothing they could do, no one had reported any suspicious behavior and no one had seen Calum get taken away or anything. 

He was gone. 

The police said they'd do everything they could, but there was little that they could actually do in this case.

Mali, Joy, and David all cried themselves to sleep that night, all worried about could be happening to Calum, where he was, and especially about if he was ok. 

 

\- - -

 

"Hey."

Calum looked up the strange woman and blinked at her. He was just playing peacefully by himself in the sandpit, since the kid he usually played with, Luke, wasn't here today. He didn't respond because his parents had told him to never talk to strangers.

"You don't talk much?",she asked him. 

He still blankly stared at her. Although he was only three he still knew better, his parents had told him countless times not to talk to strangers, even having him repeat it back to them just to make sure he understood. 

The strange lady looked to be in thought for a minute before she spoke to Calum again. 

"Can I play with you?",she asked. Calum thought for a moment. She couldn't be that bad if all she wanted to do was play with him. 

He slowly nodded his head still not speaking to her. 

She smiled brightly at him and was quick to sit in the sandbox with him. She had dark black hair her skin was almost as dark as his, but she was a little paler and had dark brown eyes and had many lines of wrinkles on her face, although she didn't seem that old. Calum smelt smoke on her, and assumed it was the death sticks his mom had told him about when he saw a guy with one in his mouth one day. He hated the smell of them and was slightly regretting agreeing to let the lady play with him. 

He settled instead to ignore her and continue to dig holes in the sand and draw pictures into it. 

"So, what's your name?",she asked him. 

Calum decided it'd be harmless if he told her his name. 

"Calum.",he mumbled, focusing back on his sand piles. 

"My name is Beatrice. Nice to meet you Calum.",she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. 

Calum looked at her hand and then back at her face, the way she was smiling so much was creeping him out a little bit. He thought maybe she was just really happy to be here. 

"You gonna shake my hand?",she asked him. 

" 'm not spose to talk to strangers",he mumbled.

"Well, I just told you my name, and you told me yours. We're not strangers anymore.",she said, still smiling that same creepy smile at him. 

He decided to just shake her hand and get it over with, maybe she'd leave him alone. He was shy most of the time, and he wasn't a very confrontational kid, even though he was only 4 years old, he was smarter than most kids his age. 

"Ok, Calum what's your favorite food?",she then asked. 

"Cheetos.",He said, getting slightly interested because he loved food. 

"That's cool. Hey, I know this place just down the road that sells Cheetos. Me and you could go get some, if you'd like?",she asked him. 

He looked at the lady, then he turned around to see where this shop was, he spotted the store that his parents usually got him Cheetos from, and now at the mention of them he wanted some Cheetos badly. The store had pumps all around it, that his parents used for the car, he was told is was called gas. 

He decided that just because he wanted some Cheetos, he'd go and get some Cheetos with the lady, Beatrice, and come right back. He just had to tell his parents first to make sure they knew where he was, so they wouldn't be worried about him. 

"I'd have to ask my mama and daddy, I can't go anywhere without telling them.",he told her, looking over at his parents, who seemed to be in a deep conversation. 

"No, it's fine. We'll be quick, they'll never even notice that you're gone.",she said quickly. 

"I don't know...", Calum said unsurely, his parents had always told him to tell them if he was going to do anything. It was like a number one rule for him. 

"Do you what Cheetos or not?",Beatrice asked her voice turning slightly stern. 

Calum nodded his head. Yes, he wanted Cheetos, what kid wouldn't?

"Well, lets go then. We'll be back before they even notice you've left. I promise.", she told him again. 

Calum slowly nodded his head. He really wanted Cheetos, and he thought maybe this one time he could break the rules. It wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

He was just going to get some Cheetos, right?


	2. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what everyone thinks of chapter 2. 
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE PLEASE!

Calum sat on the hard wooden stool in his nearly empty room. All that was in there was a cot with a thin raggedy blanket, a single lightbulb that dangled overhead and this shitty wooden stool that he was required to sit on at this time. 

Calum is 8 now, and every morning since he's been 8, he has to get up, make up his bed, strip down to just his underwear and sit on this wooden stool, until Mr. D comes in to give him his daily beatings. 

Mr. D says now that's he's older he can endure more pain. 

Mr. D is Mrs. B's friend. Calum met him on the first day when he arrived back when he was 4. He had tears streaking down his face and his throat was sore from screaming and crying that he wanted to go home. Mr. D slapped him and told him to shut up before he gave him something to really cry for. Calum immediately quieted, he'd never experienced being slapped before. Sure, his parents have him spankings, but that was different. This time it was on his face. 

Since then, Mr. D and Mrs. B usually beat him everyday, even for small things. Like if he forgets to make up his bed or if he doesn't reply with 'yes ma'am' or yes sir' he gets a hard smack to the face. Mrs. B also usually blames him for the death of her son, who was dead before Calum ever met her, so he really doesn't understand that. 

Calum has chores to do everyday, like cleaning different rooms and other menial tasks, and if he fails to do them that results in verbal and physical abuse from the pair. They show him no mercy whatsoever in their punishments. 

Small scars liter Calum's body. He has one on his eyebrow from when Mr. D pushed him and he banged his head on the kitchen counter, resulting in a nasty bruise and some bleeding (that he had to treat himself and it thankfully didn't get infected). After that encounter they allowed him to keep a first aid kit in his room, so that if he were to be in that situation again he could deal with it himself, because they sure as hell weren't going too. 

He has cuts on his back from his morning beatings that leave permanent welps on his skin because it never gets the chance to heal before more are added. He has a black eye know from forgetting to tell Mr. D thank you yesterday after his daily assault. 

He rarely gets new clothes or leaves the house because they won't let him. His only source of entertainment is a small journal he found while cleaning the house one day. He took it back to his room along with a pencil he also scavenged, he writes in it the best he can, since he's never been to school and usually draws doodles. Most of his doodles are of Mr. D and Mrs. B's deaths. He writes very descriptive ways in which they die, most of them involve him killing them himself. He likes to draw pictures of them with knives impaled into their body or them bleeding profusely and suffering until they die. 

That takes up about 80% of his journal. The other 20% is about how much he'd like to go home and see his family again. He misses them. They're the only people he can trust, and also the only people he doesn't fantasize about killing.

Calum, at this point in life, doesn't care for anyone. He's conditioned himself not to feel too much. In the beginning he cried all the time and begged to go home, but after so many times of being hit in the head or elsewhere, he stopped talking period. Only speaking a yes sir or no ma'am or to say thank you after he was abused. 

He knew if he let himself have feelings he would only get hurt more, so he doesn't speak, he doesn't feel, he no longer has a tolerance for things normal people would find disgusting. Things like blood and mutilation of bodies, he finds himself not even flinching at the thought of someone dying in front of him. He doesn't have empathy for anyone, and he doesn't feel guilty about wanting to kill Mr. D and Mrs. B in their sleep sometimes. 

But no one know this. No one knows Calum. Only he knows himself, and the only people he'll let in are his family, if he ever gets to see them again, which he hopes he does. He just has to find a way out sometime. 

You see, his abductors live deep in the woods, away from town, but not extremely far from town since they still need to buy groceries every so often. Calum has strategically timed how long it takes them to go to town and back, in that time they leave him alone. It takes them roughly three hours to get groceries. From the time they leave to the time they return. 

Calum has it figured that if they spend at least an hour stocking up on things that are needed around the house, that it takes at least an hour to get to town and another hour to get back. So, that's how far the town is. By car. 

By foot, is a whole different story. 

Plus, Calum doesn't have shoes. He hasn't worn shoes the entire time he's been here, because he's never been allowed outside. The soles of his feet have calluses and are usually extremely dirty, but he no longer minds it. At least he gets to shower once a week. 

Mr. D soon came in with a belt in his hands, so that's what he's using today. 

"Sit up straight, you sorry piece of shit.",the man hollered at him. 

Calum also picked up an impressive vocabulary of mainly cuss words from the people who have him. 

His back straightened even more than it already was, he knew not to slouch when he was getting beaten. 

Mr. D scowled at him and circled around him, inspecting every inch of Calum's skin. Calum knew not to let his eyes follow the man or the abuse would be even worse. He kept his eyes straight. 

Mr. D finally stopped circling him and stopped behind the stool, where Calum couldn't see him. 

Calum knew what was coming next though. Although Mr. D tried to tease him and get him scared, Calum always anticipated the harsh smacking sound that would always resonated through the room from the belt making contact with his skin. 

He hated, but he knew he'd have to sit through it, however long it lasted sometimes it was only a few hits other times it lasted almost 30 minutes long. He also knew he'd have to stay quiet or he'd get beaten more. 

The first hit came, and Calum used to this by now intook a sharp breath, but otherwise made no sound. The stinging in his back noticeable but bearable, this one hit starting to irritate the other from yesterday. The pain already starting to wake back up and bloom all over his back. 

By the twentieth hit, Calum was still silent with a straight face, tears streaming down his face from the pain in his back, but not being able to express how horrible he felt.

His hands shook profusely in his lap, not allowing them to move out of each other's grasp. Keeping his hands clasped together in his lap was the only thing keeping him grounded at the moment. That and thought of Mr. D dying a long, painful, death, by his hands. 

When Mr. D was finally finished, he laughed breathlessly and told Calum to get ready for the day and to hurry up because there were dishes that needed washing, and floors that needed scrubbing. 

"Yes sir.", Calum replied quietly, trying to catch his breath as his back suffered in pain. His back felt like it was on fire and he could feel liquid running down it in some areas. 

Mr. D left the room, slamming the door behind him. Calum immediately slipped off of the stool and laid face down on the cool floor. He winced whenever he moved and then just took a moment to relax while he was alone and not working. 

He crawled over to the first aid kit under his bed and pulled out some ointment to rub onto his back. It stung, but Calum wouldn't allow himself to cry anymore than he already had. After applying it, he took a deep breath, and decided to get ready for the day. He pushed the wooden stool back against the wall. He put on the same ratty jeans and plain black t-shirt he wore everyday and stood in front of the door to his room. 

His room was the basement. No windows or anything, and it was usually always dark and cold. 

He took a deep breath, and let it out. 

"Don't feel anything.",he mumbled to himself. 

He then opened the door and stalked towards the kitchen. 

He had to get out of here.


	3. Calum, Calum Hood.

In all of the 6 years that Calum had been at Mrs. B's house, never had he once owned a pair of shoes. The ones he had when he arrived being discarded immediately. 

He was used to it though, he was also used to never celebrating his birthday. He knew when it was though. It was January 25th. And that day was tomorrow. 

He looked at the calendar in the kitchen when he cleaned it everyday. 

He was turning ten tomorrow. Finally, double digits. He was actually a little excited, and he never got excited about anything. He rarely showed emotions in general. His face in a permanent blank state. 

When he woke up the next morning he let himself smile for a few seconds, he was finally ten. He knew he had to get out of bed soon, and get ready for the day.

He got up and flipped the switch for the small dangling light bulb in his room, the device barely illuminating the room. He made his bed, and dragged the wooden stool to the middle of the room, and sat on it, already being in his underwear from when he slept. He sat with his back straight and his eyes locked on the wall in front of him, awaiting Mr. D's arrival. 

All he had to do was get through this and then the rest of the day would probably be ok. 

'Just get through this beating, and you can maybe enjoy your birthday' he thought to himself. 

 

\- - -

 

"Calum!",Mrs. B called him. She was sat in the living room with Mr. D and they were watching some TV show while Calum cleaned the bathroom. 

He hurried into the living room knowing that she didn't like to wait or to call him twice, and that that would result in yet another punishment. 

He had finished cleaning the bathroom maybe ten minutes ago and was just looking at himself in the mirror. He looked about the same as he did when he was younger. Now, he was just taller and he had lost some of the chubbiness from his cheeks and he was way skinnier since he wasn't fed often. Other than that, he still looked the same. 

"Yes ma'am?",he asked, his voice quiet, his arms locked behind his back and his back as straight as could be. 

"We're going to town today, and you're coming too.",she told him, Calum got a little excited from her words. He'd never been to town before. 

"Mr. D wants to do new stuff with you now that you're ten.",she told him, Calum felt a little scared now, but what could be new he'd already been beaten almost his whole life. 

"Yeah, were gonna get you some boots so you can go outside, I wanna start doing more stuff with ropes and maybe some chains, see how you hold up tied to a tree naked the whole night out in the woods.",he laughed gruffly. 

Calum's whole mood deflated. He didn't want to go to town and get shoes if the outcome is that he'd be tortured outside while he was naked and then left tied up overnight. He didn't want any of this. 

"Go change, I left some clothes in your room. Hurry up.", she told him, waving her hand in the direction of the basement. 

Calum left silently, knowing that when he was dismissed they didn't want to hear anything else from him. 

He went down to the basement and on his bed there was a white shirt, some better looking jeans, black socks, and a black zip-up hoodie. He figured the hoodie was so he could cover his face and no one would recognize him so he couldn't escape. 

He started to get dressed, but he quickly got an idea. He took and started to scratch his back. It was already severely bruised and had scratches, welps, and sores all over it. He just had to re-open them or cause some more. 

After inflicting more pain in himself and feeling the satisfying feeling of blood dripping down his back. He put his shirt on and felt the liquid seep through the material. He'd just slip it off while they were in public and hopefully someone would take notice. 

A young kid bleeding from his back with bruises and cuts all over his face? Someone had to say something 

They were stupid for giving him a white shirt. 

He put the hoodie on top along with the rest of his clothes, and went back upstairs to see Mr. D and Mrs. B waiting for him by the door. 

"It took you long enough dumbass.",Mr. D scolded, slapping Calum across the face, reopening a cut on his cheek from where he'd punched him earlier in the week for accidentally bleached one of Mr. D's favorite shirts. It wound up in Calum getting a black eye and his cheek and lip busted. The bruise was still there and Calum's lip was still swollen. Now, the cut was reopened and bleeding some. 

"Wipe your face when we get to the car.",Mrs. B told him, rolling her eyes. 

He followed them outside in wonder, looking at all the trees and feeling the breeze on his skin. It felt so good and he wished he could stay out here all day instead of the dirty, stuffy house he was forced to stay in. 

He was brought of his reverie when Mr. D grabbed his arm harshly and drug him into their car. It was an old station wagon with tinted windows and it was a faded light yellow with the paint peeling off of it. 

Calum sat in the backseat in the middle, like they told him too. He was away from the doors and the windows, so that no one could see him. 

He wiped the trickling blood from his cheek onto his black hoodie. 

He sat quietly and watched in amazement at all the nature that passed by the car window. 

He may have wished he had a different life. 

 

\- - -

 

When they reached town an hour later, Calum was instructed to put his hood up. He did so without question, but he would still find a way to carry out his plan. 

They arrived at some store that Calum didn't recognize. Obviously, because he'd never been to town before. But he did recognize the word shoes. He had at least tried to educate himself a little bit while residing in the hellhole he was in. 

His captors got out of the car and Mr. D opened his door, the one on the left side, since Mr. D was the one driving. Calum guessed they must've had the door somehow locked from the inside then. 

He followed them into the shoe store with his hood up and his head down like they told him to do. He heard the bell ring above the door when they opened it. He peaked up to see what was in there. There were rows of shoes of all kinds and four different sections: Men's, Women's, Girl's, and Boy's. 

Calum was amazed because he hadn't had shows in six years. He scanned the rows and found some cool looking sneakers he wished he could have, but he knew he'd probably get some ugly brown boots to be tied up in the woods in. The thought made him deflate a little. 

"I want some new shoes, so we're going to get mine first.", Mrs. B said, leading Calum and Mr. D over to the Women's section, which was right next the Girl's. 

Calum looked down the aisles as he passed and he saw a mom, dad, and a daughter. The girl looked a little older than him and she was trying on shoes that she liked. Calum wished that could be him. He wished he could have the shoes he liked and good family. The three of them kind of remind him of his own. He made eye contact with the dad for a short second before he widened his eyes and he dropped his gaze back to the floor. He was supposed to keep his head down and not look at anyone and he'd made eye contact with some man. Mr. D was going to beat his ass if he found out. 

He tried not to freak out to much, but he would admit he was a little panicked. He just went into the aisle next to the one with the family in it. Apparently Mrs. B had found some shoes she liked in that aisle. 

"Calum, sit down and don't say a word.",Mr. D growled at him. Calum followed orders immediately, and plopped himself down on the bench was in the middle of the shoe aisle. He didn't look up at anything he just stared down at his sock-clad feet, dreading the time when he would have to get his shoes and return back to hell just to be an outside slave. 

"Damnit, they don't have my size, I'm gonna go ask if they have any in the back.", Mrs. B told them, takin the shoe box and leaving towards the front counter of the store. 

"I'm gonna go see if they have some outdoor boots for you. Better not fucking move from this spot or talk to anyone. If you do and I found out I'll beat you until you can't see straight do you understand?",Mr. D growled in his ear. 

"Yes sir.", Calum answered, keeping his head down. 

"Good.",Mr. D smirked and patted his cheeks before going over to the boys section. 

Calum was tempted to look around the store, but he also wanted to stay conscious the rest of the day and not have the shit beaten out of him, especially on his birthday. 

So, he sat quietly in the women's shoe section and waited for someone to come back to him. 

Suddenly, and hand landed on his shoulder. Calum didn't move his head immediately, he kept looking down at the ground, Mr. D told him not to talk to anyone. 

"Hey, are you ok?",the man asked him. 

Calum nodded his head, not speaking to him or looking up from his feet. 

"Can you look at me? Show me your face please?",the man asked him. 

Calum hesitated. Why would the man ask that. Maybe this is Mr. D playing some sort of trick on him, to see if Calum was going to follow his orders. But then again, Calum would've recognized if it was Mr. D's voice. It had been the one hollering at him for six years, he could recognize it anywhere. 

"Please.",the man pleaded, Calum could hear the strain in his voice. 

Calum gave in. He looked towards the man with the hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't like it made a difference. The hood was so big it covered almost Calum's whole entire face, shielding it from anyone who looked at him. 

"Can I take your hood down?",He then asked. Calum felt himself nod at the question. 

The man then reaching up and pushing the hood off of his head. 

He heard three gasps. He looked up to see the three family members that were once stood in the aisle next to this one. He vaguely recognized them, but they seemed to know exactly who he was. 

"Oh my god.",he heard the woman say, his eyes flashing up to look at her. She looked kind of like him, same dark skin and black hair, although his was an ugly pale shade from never seeing the sun. His eyes ran over the girl too, they looked alike also, but she looked better. No bruises or scars. 

"Wh-what's your name?",the man asked him, the man's who looked a lot like Calum now that he was really looking at his face. The same chubby cheeks and wide nose. 

And then Calum answered the question he was never asked, but one he'd never forget the answer to.

"Calum, Calum Hood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit of positive feedback. And I’m hoping for more! So, tell me what you guys think! :)


	4. On Trial

"David, call the police.",the woman said immediately. 

Calum's eyes widened as the man, David, reached for his phone quickly and stared to dial 9-1-1. 

Calum began to panic, what if Mr. D found out that they were calling the police, but then again maybe if they were called Calum would be saved. 

He swallowed his panic and sat quietly on the bench as David talked on the phone quickly, words like 'kidnap' and 'son' floating around. 

Soon enough though, Mr. D was coming back, along with Mrs. B. When they noticed the family with Calum, they started to get angry. 

"Calum! Get your ass over here.",Mrs. B scolded him. 

And for once, Calum hesitates to follow her directions. He didn't want to go back to her and have to go back to her house and be beaten daily by Mr. D and now how to be tied to a tree and beaten and drug all throughout the woods. 

He wanted something good for once, and he felt like staying with these people was his best shot. 

So, Calum shook his head no, which made them even angrier. They were used to Calum always doing as they said, and his disagreement was fueling a very dangerous fire. 

"Come here fuckface.",Mr. D snarled at him angrily. 

Calum once again shook his head, provoking Mr. D. 

Mr. D launched himself at Calum and punched him right in the nose, looking satisfied when he heard it crack. Calum barely made a peep when he did, just sitting there taking it. It was what he was used to. 

But apparently, David wasn't and he went forward and slung Mr. D off of Calum and started to beat him  himself. David had at least a hundred pounds on Mr. D, so the other man didn't have a chance. 

The woman kneeled next to Calum and helped him try and stop the bleeding from his nose. Buckets of blood were pouring out of it, and getting all over his hoodie. He decided to just take it off an hold up to his nose. It was ruined anyways. When he did he heard another gasp from the girl. 

"Oh my god! Mom!",she said, starting to cry and pointed at Calum's back. 

And oh. He had almost forgotten about that. Blood was dried all over the back of Calum's white shirt, and it covered almost his entire back. The situation he was in had almost made him forget. 

By this time, Calum could hear sirens nearing the store and one the people who worked at the store came to see what all the commotion was. Mrs. B tried to run out of the door, while David restrained Mr. D, so he couldn't get away. 

"Don't let her leave!",David shouted at an employee, and the burly man's sprung into action, tackling the lady so that she couldn't leave. 

Soon, the police were here and taking Mr. D and Mrs. B into custody and everything was happening so fast that Calum could barely keep up with it all. 

 

\- - -

 

"Hello Calum, how are you today?",Mr. Brown said loud enough for everyone in the courtroom to hear. 

"Ok.",Calum said looking down at his hands. He was sat in the witness chair in a fancy suit with his very own pair of shoes. Nice shiny ones. He'd rather look at those than the faces of the audience, or into the cameras broadcasting the trial live, or the sad faces of his _family_ , and especially not the faces of Derek and Beatrice Jameson, also known as Mr. D and Mrs. B. 

"That's good. How about you tell us your full name and age?",Mr. Brown asked him. Mr. Brown was his lawyer and had told him about all the stuff that they'd do here today so Calum wasn't too worried about it.

"My name is Calum Thomas Hood, and I turned ten 2 weeks ago.",He said into the microphone at the stand. 

"Tell us how you know Derek and Beatrice, or Mr. D and Mrs. B as you've been instructed call them."

"I met Mrs. B at the park when I was four, and I met Mr. D at her house on the same day.",Calum replied. 

"And how did you get to Beatrice's house?"

"I was playing in the sandpit by myself at the park, and she came up to me and convinced me to go to the store with her get some Cheetos, because I said they were my favorite food. She said that my parents would never even know I was gone, and that I'd be back before they even noticed I was missing.",he told the court, he he could see his mom's hand fly up to her mouth out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't acknowledge it.  

"And what happened after that?"

"I agreed and I followed her towards the store, but instead we went to her car, and I was buckled into the backseat and we drove towards the house in the woods."

"And what happened once you arrived at the house in the woods, Calum?"

"Umm. I don't really remember. It was a long time ago, but I do remember that I cried a lot and Mr. D slapped me and told me be quiet before he gave me something to cry for. After that I think I was sent to my room.",he told them, his voice steady. 

"And you were 4 at this time, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Brown then walked back to the plaintiff's table and dug through the stack of evidence pictures before grabbing a couple and then coming back to place one on a podium, underneath a camera connected to large monitors throughout the courtroom that would display the paper for everyone in the room to see the evidence he was referring to. 

"Was this the house you were taken to?"

It showed a regular looking house made of wood with flowers in the garden and trees surrounding the entire property, proof that they were deep in the woods. It looked normal from the outside, but Calum knew the nightmares that it held within. 

"Yes sir, I've only seen it twice, but I'm sure.",he answered as he looked at the house he spent so many years in, yet rarely saw the outside. 

"Do you care to explain for the court, Calum?",Mr. Brown asked him to clarify. 

"Well, um, Mrs. B and Mr. D never allowed me to go outside while I stayed there.",he said. 

"So, you've never been outside of this house except for two times?"

"Yes sir."

"When were those two occasions?", Mr. Brown asked him. 

"The first time was the day I was brought there and the second time was the day I was found."

"Ok. I see. So, Calum where did you sleep when you stayed at this house?",He then questioned, moving on. 

Calum's face was still blank as he answered the questions. 

"In the basement."

"Ok, and this is the room you were assigned to, correct?",Mr. Brown asked, slipping a picture of Calum's dingy room under the camera monitor to be shown off. It looked the same as when he left it. Single light bulb, measly blanket on the bed, that damn wooden stool. They had probably taken the pictures the same day he was found. 

"Yes sir.",he answered, looking away from the monitor. He had seen enough of that room to last him a lifetime. 

"If you don't mind, can you tell us of the events you encountered or went through during your time with Mr. and Mrs. Jameson?"

And there it was. The big question. The one Mr. Brown had told him about. He told Calum to let everything out. Every thing they'd ever down to him. Let the court hear it all, get them sentenced to life in prison. 

And he'll be damned if he wasn't determined to let that happen. He wanted them to pay for everything they'd ever done. Although he rather slowly put a knife through both of their eyeballs and let them rot in hell, he thought life in prison would be just as good. (Not really, but he didn't think he'd be allowed to do as he wanted o with them.)

"I guess I can start by saying that Mrs. B and Mr. D were alright at first. Mainly, Mrs. B hollered at me and blamed me for the death of son which I didn't understand at the time. I was only 4, what had I done to her son? He had died before I was ever even born. Mr. D was more for hitting me. Every chance he got actually, now that I think about it. And it was over the smallest things. Like, I forgot to make my bed one morning and I remember he got so angry with me and beat me a lot that day. I was young and I didn't understand, but I never forgot to make my bed again. And it was every single day that happened. Not just being beaten for no reason, but being scolded nothing and being called names and being told I'm worthless, just an object meant to be used and beaten. To be treated however Mr. D and Mrs. B wanted.",Calum recounted, his face void of emotion. 

"And can you recount to us how things changed when you turned 8, please, for the court?", Mr. Brown asked politely, and Calum already knowing this was coming had his answer somewhat prepared. 

'When I turned 8, Mr. D told me that since I was older I could tolerate more pain, and that's when the morning beatings started. Every morning after I'd get up and make my bed, I'd have to strip to just my underwear, push my stool to the middle of the room, and sit until Mr. D came in to give me my morning beatings. I had to sit up straight always, if not I'd get more punishment. The beatings varied. Sometimes they lasted for only a couple of hits and other times they lasted for almost an hour. Usually with his belt. As I got older they were longer and harder with different objects too. There was his belt, a cane, a whip, and sometimes a metal pole. On the day I was found by my parents we had gone out town to get me some shoes because Mr.D said he wanted to start doing things with me outside like tying me trees naked and beating me, then leaving me overnight. Those were his exact words, actually.",Calum recounted all of the events to the members of the courtroom. 

He barely flinched at the harsh retelling of what happened, but he was so used to it and so numb that talking about it didn't really bother him that much. Especially since it was so he could get those bastards convicted.

"Yes, and we have evidence to prove this, your honor",Mr. Brown said, his voice tight, probably disturbed by Calum's story. He pulled some papers from his pile and placed them down under the projector, to be shown to the courtroom. 

"These, your honor, are pictures taken of Calum on the day he was found, as you, and everyone else can see he was being severely abused by Mr. and Mrs. Jameson for several years."

The pictures displayed were photos of Calum's back, his arms and legs, and his face from the day he was found in the shoe store.

His back was covered in lashes, fresh ones from that morning and ones from years ago that left scars that never properly healed. His arms and legs were covered in bruises from the pair roughly grabbing him or beating him whenever they felt like, and the picture of his face held the bruise from where Mr. D had punched him. As he sat in the courtroom today, traces of that same bruise were still present on his face, and everyone in the courtroom could see that. 

Calum heard his family let out some sobs in the silence of the courtroom as everyone took in the pictures set before them. 

Calum glanced around and at the camera. He didn't understand why they were sad. There was nothing they could do. Everything that had happened, happened. They couldn't go back in time and change it. 

He sighed out, he tried to at least understand why they were sad, but he found himself barely being able to feel anything at all. Except for some anger and hate. The only happiness he felt was towards his family, and even then he barely showed emotion. 

After all these years of working on suppressing his emotions that all that he knew. Calum didn't know any other way to feel. 

"You see, your honor, these two people are disgusting and deserve to be put away for a long time-"

"Objection!",Mr. Ericsson, the defense attorney called. 

"Overruled.",The judge said in return. 

Mr. Brown rolled his eyes at the other man. His case was rock solid. All of the evidence was there. There was no way these two people were going to get off. 

"Your honor, we also have DNA samples from the bed Mr. Hood was made to sleep in along with Mr. Hood's hair found on the blanket and pillow, and also blood samples from the stool he mentioned. We also found some of his DNA on the cane and other various objects that were used to abuse Mr. Hood. All of the cleaning supplies around the house have Mr. Hood's fingerprints all over them.", Mr. Brown said to the court, pulling a thick manila envelope with the word 'EVIDENCE' written in big red letters, he approached the Judges bench and gave it to the Judge.

The woman opened it and looked through all of the passers containing all of the evidence that Mr. Brown said he had. Including actual samples, pictures, test results and everything in between. The woman widened her eyes and nodded her head at Mr. Brown saying that she agreed with him. She sighed sadly and motioned for him to continue. 

"That's all, your honor.",Mr. Brown spoke, walking back to the plaintiff's table to sit back next to the Hood family, who were in a puddle of tears. Although they'd heard the story before, it was still fresh and still made them cry. 

"Your witness, Mr. Ericsson.",the Judge called to the defense lawyer. 

"No questions your honor.", He said, putting his head down. There was not a chance in hell, he was going to be able to win this case. Especially not with Calum's testimony. All of the evidence was there, and any question he had wouldn't benefit his clients at all. 

"Calum, you are excused.",She told him, looking at him sadly. 

Calum quietly got up from the witness stand to make his way over back to where his family sat at the Plaintiff's table. 

"Alright then. We'll give the jury-"

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!",Mr. D boomed suddenly, grabbing for Calum as he passed by the defense table. 

The courtroom erupted into chaos. Men and Women screaming, startled gasps coming from the jury and different people all rushing towards Calum and the man. 

Before anyone could stop it, the large man got a hold of Calum's arm and snatched him towards him, hitting him repeatedly wherever he could before he was pulled away and subdued (read:tased), then placed in handcuffs and escorted back to his table. 

Calum turned to see who was holding him and it was his dad, apparently he had held pulled Mr. D off of him. 

Calum felt something warm running down his cheek, he wiped at his face and when he brought his hand back to look he saw it was blood. The cut on his cheek must've reopened, and he could feel his arms starting to burn and bruise from where Mr.D had smacked him a could times before being taken off of him. 

Calum sighed. 

"Are you ok?",he heard the judge ask into the microphone, before his dad could even ask him himself. 

Calum looked up at the woman sitting in the Judges chair, his face still blank, even after what just happened. 

He knew it was best not to lie, so he settled for the truth. 

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm used to it.",He said, pushing passed his dad in favor of sitting down and looking straight ahead, ignoring all the sympathetic faces of the people in the courtroom and trying not think about all the viewers at home. 

 

\- - -

"...Guilty, beyond a reasonable doubt.",the jury foreman read off of the judge-approved verdict. 

The court erupted into cheers of joy as Mr. D and Mrs. B were proven guilty beyond a reasonable doubt, meaning that the only logical explanation from the facts and evidence provided is that the defendant is guilty. 

The Hood family enveloped Calum into a group hug. He tensed at their touch at first, but soon relaxed into it. 

His face stayed neutral, even as he saw the camera pan onto him, but he thought, maybe things will be ok...


	5. Therapy

"Hi Calum. How are you today?"

"Alright I guess."

"Why, just alright?"

"I don't feel like being here today."

"You say that every time."

"Because it's true."

"Calum, plea-"

"Don't! Robynn, you know I don't like when people pry at me!",he snapped. 

"I'm sorry, but you know this is my job.", Mrs. Davis told him, keeping her voice steady. 

Here he sat. 

15 year old Calum. 

In Mrs. Robynn Davis' therapist office, who insisted she call her by her first name since they would be 'seeing each other for a while'

5 years after Derek and Beatrice Jameson were sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. 

5 years after he was sent back home to live with his parents. 

4 1/2 years after he was a diagnosed as a juvenile with psychopathic tendencies, since only adults could be diagnosed as psychopaths. 

And 4 1/2 years after he started to having mandatory decompression treatment for his 'illness'.

4 years after his enrollment into a 'special' school to get him caught up with people of his age before he'd be able to join them in regular classrooms. 

3 years until he'd be old enough to make the decision to stop coming to therapy, he hoped he'd be better by then though. 

And 8 months until he would start actual public high school with other kids, and finally be finished with his 'special' catch-up schooling. He would admit he was excited for this. He had to receive his certificate that stated he had finished and that he was caught with up other kids his age and ready to move into regular school with others. 

Here he was. With new clothes and new shoes. (His very own). He even had a phone and a guitar and other nice things his parents had bought him with their money and donations from other people from all around who had watched the trial. 

It was all nice really. But a check for $200 wasn't going to fix all the mental issues he had. It's the thought that counts though. 

"I know. I'm sorry.",he said, not really feeling sad. He was just telling her the things she wanted to hear. Whatever it took for him to have to stop coming here twice a week. 

"Don't lie, Calum. I'm not stupid.",she said, her brown eyes raking over his face, her eyebrow quirked up in a challenge. 

"Alright fine. I'm not sorry.",he said instead. 

"And that's fine. That's why you're here.", Robynn told him.

Calum sighed, but nodded nonetheless. 

"So, how was your week?",she asked him. 

But, Calum really knew that this meant, have you done anything bad/good. See, the whole point of the Decompression treatment was to award the 'patients' for their pro-social and good behaviors, the treatment also emphasizes on providing positive reinforcement for the patients, since its sort of proven that individuals with psychopathic traits do not respond very well to punishment. 

"Well, I haven't yelled that much at anyone all week.",he stated, feeling a little proud on the inside. It wasn't like he meant to act like this, he couldn't help it, and he wished he could stop. That's why he had his 'therapy', and even though he would claim he hated it until the day he died, he had to admit that he did always feel a little bit better by the end of it. 

"That's great, Calum! I see you're making some progress. I know it's difficult for you to control your temper, so that's awesome. I'm really happy we're seeing some progress!",She beamed at him. He could feel a faint warmth in his chest at the sight, but he ignored it.

He just gave her a small (fake) smile as she beamed at him, taking notes in his progress book. 

The rest of the session would consist of him telling her about his week, talking about ways he could improve his attitude and actions towards others, and it would all end with her giving him some more words of encouragement and telling him to have a nice week and that she'd see him next Saturday morning. 

Her words today were:"-it may not always be a good day for you, and some days you may feel like everything is either making you sad or angry, but always remember that you need to find one positive thing out of the day, even if it's something as small as listening to your favorite song. Anything is good, always find the good in each day. That's how life should be lived. Finding the Good. Anyways, I'll see you next week, Cal. Have a good and remember what I've told you."

And with that, he was off.

Tomorrow was his birthday, he was finally turning 16. A big number, from what he was told. He didn't think much of it though. It was just another birthday, it just meant he was getting older, still with no change in his mental state. 

His family wanted to throw him a party though, and it made them happy to do it, even if he didn't care for one, so he just agreed and told them to just do whatever they wanted. If it made them happy, then Calum was fine with it. 

He made his way outside of the office building that his therapy was held in to his dad's car sitting outside. Ever since he had come back, his parents had been skeptical about letting him go anywhere alone, while it was reassuring, it got annoying sometimes, because Calum liked having his space. He was used to being alone, it was his only comfort, and even though he's back with his family now and they him a lot, at times, he still needs that tranquility of just having a few hours or so to himself. 

He opened the car door and plopped down inside, offering a kind and short,"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Cal How was therapy?",He asked with a short glance at Calum, before driving off towards their home. 

Calum resisted the urge to sigh at him, he'd been asked this same question everyday when he was picked up, but every member of his family, since he started coming to his Decompression treatment. He almost always gave the same answer, unless he was feeling better than usual after therapy. 

Today was not one of those days. 

"It's was fine. We just talked about my week.",he told him, looking out the window at all the cars and streets outside. 

The people roaming the sidewalks with shopping bags or backpacks and purses clutched in their hands, he wondered how they grew up, if their childhood was anything like his. He doubted it was, not many people were as lucky, or well, unlucky as him. 

"Nothing else?",he questioned carefully. Everyone in Calum's family knew not to ask too many questions, they knew Calum's temper was quick and that he didn't like for people to pry at him too much. 

"Yeah. It was uneventful. As usual.",He said, not giving his father a second glance. 

David sighed. He was used to short and emotionless conversations with his only son. He wished he could've raised Calum how he wanted to, to show everyone live and always be nice. He wished he could've raised him to love sports and want to play just like his father did.

He wished it could be different. 

But, it wasn't and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

The rest of the drive home was silent. 

 

\- - -

 

"Hey Calum.",Mali greeted him as he walked into the living room of his home. 

"Hey Mali",he replied, not stopping to talk, going straight upstairs to his room.

He immaculately took his shoes and baggy blue jeans off and flopped onto his bed. He always loved laying in his bed more than anything. It was comfortable and soft, the complete opposite of the bed he slept in for 6 years. He layed in it any chance he got and even explained it to his family when they started questioning him about being more active. They immediately understood and haven't questioned him since. 

He heard a light knock on is door. 

"Come in.",He called out, Turing to face the door to see whoever was about to come in. 

"Hey baby",his mom smiled at him as she came in to sit on his bed. Calum smiled at her. A real smile. He loved his mom immensely. Of course he loved his sister and his dad as well, but his mom always made him feel safer because she was so gentle with him when he was upset. Everyone else became scared and wouldn't talk to him for a day or two after he would lash out over something small when he had trouble controlling his temper that day. 

His mom would always come into his room and tell him that everything was ok and that everybody just needed some time to calm down, and that they weren't used to things like this. She would then kiss his forehead and tell him to have a good nights rest and that she loved him more than anything, and that she'd see him in the morning. 

Calum slept the best on nights like those. 

"Hey mama.",He said sitting up in his bed to give her a hug. 

She held him against her chest, placing her hand on the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair that was exactly like hers. Same haircut and everything. 

"Hey baby, how was your day?",she asked him quietly. 

"Shitty.", he said at the same volume. 

"Cal-"

"I'm sorry. It's natural.",he cut her off. 

"I wish it wasn't.",she told him. 

"Me too.",he sighed. 

Then it was quiet for a moment. 

"So, we're having your party tomorrow. Are you excited?",she asked him. 

He shrugged,"I guess so."

"You'll be sixteen. Old enough to get a drivers license and maybe even a car.",she told him. 

"What would I do with a car? You and dad never let me go anywhere by myself.",He said simply, too straight-forward to be passed as a joke. 

"Well, we might when you're sixteen, besides maybe it's good that you get some freedom from us. I know you like your time alone.",she said, Calum nodding along to her words,"I mean when you start school in the fall, we won't be around as much, so you'll have to fend for yourself.",she frowned. 

"I think I'll be able to manage.",He said, smiling a little bit to imply that he was joking this time, something he rarely did. 

Joy smiled sadly at him. 

"Guess what came in the mail this morning?",she said, changing the subject to something more positive. 

"What?",He asked. 

"Your certificate!",she beamed. 

Calum's face lit up at her words. 

"Really!",He asked excitedly. 

This certificate was his key to a normal life. Once he got it, he could transfer into a normal public high school and maybe even make friends if they could look over the fact that he was a functioning psychopath.

“Yeah. It’s downstairs, you wanna see it?”,she asked, getting excited herself since Calum was excited. He rarely showed major emotion like this, so it was good to savor it while it lasted. 

He hopped up from his bed and away from his mother’s embrace, quickly throwing on a pair of gym shorts from the floor of his room. 

Joy watched him moved around with excitement and smiled happily at her son. She just wanted the best for him. 

“Let’s go see it then.”,he beamed at her, walking out the door and downstairs, Joy followed behind him, heading towards the kitchen counter where all the family mail was usually piled up until someone went through it. 

Calum found the packet that was addressed to him and giddily opened it up to reveal his certificate that stated he was now at an official 10th grade learning level for his age and ready to join school. 

He smiled happily at the paper,”Dad, Mali, come here!”,he called out. 

Shortly after the two came into the kitchen not knowing what to expect, Calum rarely called them for anything. 

“Yes?”,David questioned. 

“Look! I got my certificate!”,he told them holding it out so that they could see, and smiling brightly to show his enthusiasm for the piece of parchment. 

Mali and David both smiled just as brightly back at him in return. 

“That’s awesome, Cal! You ready to start school?”,Mali asked him. 

Calum nodded his head quickly, looking back at his certificate. 

He felt his chest warm up by looking between it and his family’s happy faces. 

His eyes widened and he dropped his paper, his hand flying up to feel his chest where his heart was. 

“What’s wrong, Calum?”,Joy said, quickly placing a hand on his shoulder in concern. 

“I-I don’t..really, um know. My chest just felt kinda warm for some reason. It’s never down that before.”,he said worriedly, he didn’t like being sick, and would hate to get sick before he could start school. 

Everyone looked shocked, before they all started to giggle. Calum furrowed his eyebrows, this was a serious matter, why were they laughing?

“It’s not funny, stop laughing.”,he said as calmly as possible, feeling his temper start to rise. 

Everyone immediately quieted off, they didn’t want to ruin this moment for Calum. 

“Nothings wrong, baby, you just felt happy is all. When you have strong feelings, it’s like you can feel them physically, I guess is how you’d explain it, you were so happy about your certificate that it affected you greatly and you felt a warmth in your chest. Nothing’s wrong, if anything that’s actually really good.”,Joy explained, with a relaxed smile. 

Calum thought about it for a moment, and it occurred to him that he didn’t feel sick, and that the feeling in his chest actually had felt good, he just want used to it was all. 

“That’s weird. I’m used to feeling either anger or nothing at all.”,He stated simply. 

“We know. Which is why that’s a good thing.”,David told him, looking sincerely at his son. 

“How bout we go out and celebrate, then we can come home and get ready for your party tomorrow, sound good?”,Joy propositioned. 

Calum nodded his head slowly. He had been feeling better today, and the certificate only served to boost his mood. Going out with his family would be good for him, he thought. 

Therapy sessions were really getting into his head. Look at him, being all optimistic about his day and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates will probably be slower than [ Off The Field](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11552424) because, I wanna get Off The Field, finished up so I can focus on this fic. But, in the meantime, enjoy this one!!


	6. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute since I updated, but I’m trying to finish my other fic “Off The Field”. Go check it out if you haven’t already!!

"Name?",the lady at the front desk questioned. 

"Calum Hood.",Joy answered for her son. The lady's eyes widened momentarily before she went back to typing on her computer. 

She printed off a paper and handed it to Calum's mother, before saying,"This is his schedule, it shouldn't be too hard to follow, we have a student who we chose to show him around for his first day.",she said motioning behind them. 

Calum and Joy turned to find an innocent blonde kid strung over the office chairs behind them. He sent them a smile coupled with a friendly wave. 

"Thank you.",Joy told the lady. 

"You're welcome. And if he needs anything, please do not be afraid to ask any teacher or any other member of the staff.",the lady said, giving Calum a look of sympathy. 

Calum resisted the urge to roll his eyes, staring blankly at the lady instead, until his mother elbowed him in the ribs. He sent her a sickeningly sweet smile and gritted out a 'thank you' between his teeth. 

He turned on his heel and exited the office, standing just outside in the hallway. His mother and the blonde boy following shortly after. 

Calum looked the boy up and down, he was wearing black skinny jeans, much like the ones Calum wore on his own legs, thanks to the back-to-school shopping spree him and Mali embarked on in celebration of him going to school. He wore with it a plain black shirt and a jean jacket that was ripped to show some plaid? , Calum guessed was the name of the pattern underneath. He also had on some black leather boots. 

Calum's gaze drifted back to his face. His hair was almost shoulder length and he could see that his beard was starting to really grow out. He was cute, almost kind of familiar in a way, like he's seen him before. 

No. Calum's mind is probably just making things up and playing tricks on him. He was fucking crazy after all.

"Hey, I'm Luke. I'm supposed to show you around today.",he told them, sticking his hand out for Calum and Joy to shake. Joy took his hand in his hers giving it a firm shake. Luke moved his hand towards Calum for a handshake as well. 

Calum's eyes wondered from Luke's hand and then back to his face before deciding to ignore him in favor of looking around the hallways to see where he would now be spending a majority of his time. 

"Calum!",Joy scolded, hitting his arm lightly. Calum turned to see what she wanted, Calum's emotionless expression didn't falter one bit.

"Calum we've been over this, you're supposed to shake people's hands to greet them.",Joy told him, nodding her head pointedly to Luke.

Calum stuck his arm out and shook Luke's hand quickly before dropping it back at his side. 

"Now, Luke, is it?",she said now addressing the blonde with a stern look.

"Yes ma'am?",He said quickly. 

"No need for all that, I'm just gonna tell you some stuff you need to know since you'll be with him the whole day, I'm assuming?",she questioned. 

Luke nodded his head,"Yes indeed, we have the same schedule."

"Alright well, all you really need to know is he doesn't talk much but he's always listening so you don't have to repeat things to him like a child, if he wants to reply he will. Right, Cal?"

Luke's eyes floated over to the tanned boy who was now staring at him intently,Calum nodded his head in conformation to what his mother had said. 

"Also, try not to touch him. He doesn't like that. Don't ask too many questions, don't pry, and I think that's about it. That's the main things. Do you think you can handle that?",she asked him. 

Luke took a second to think about everything she said not to do before starting to nod slowly,"Yeah, I think so and I'll relay it to my friends since they'll most likely hang around us today as well.",he informed Joy. 

"Ok that's good. That's fine.",she agreed. 

"I guess this is it, baby.",Joys started, he eyes beginning to tear up.

"Mom don't cry.",Calum said. 

Luke was surprised by how aggressive he sounded towards his mother, but she took no offense towards it. Calum usually sounded mean and distant whenever he spoke, but he couldn't help it. That's just how he talked, so she was unphased by his tone of voice. 

"I'm sorry. It's just-you're going to school now.",she said through happy tears. 

"I know. I'm happy. Why are you crying? I thought you were happy too?",he said, furrowing his eyebrows at the tears running down his mother's cheeks. 

"They're tears of Joy, Cal.",she replied. 

"Oh. Ok.",He said after looking her over once or twice. 

"I should get going so you two can get to class.",Joy told them. 

"Ok.",Calum said, turning his attention to Luke now, so that the blonde could show him the way. 

"Calum?",his mother called his name again, drawing his attention back towards her. When he looked her arms were outstretched as if waiting for a hug. 

Calum knew this gesture, she'd done it many times before when Calum was having a particularly bad day and everything felt wrong in the world and all his demons were coming to haunt him all at once. She's done it and he'd easily fall into her arms and let all his worries disappear. 

Now was not any different. 

He carefully wrapped himself around his mother's body. She hugged him with everything he had in him before quickly stepping back, his face not changing. 

He looked over at Luke to see his reaction, Luke had 'casually' looked in the other direction, feeling like he was intruding on something private by watching Calum and his mom. 

"I love you, Cal.",she told him softly. 

"Love you too.",he mumbled back, not making eye contact with her. 

She sighed out before kissing his cheek and wishing the two teens a good day. 

"So, the bell is about to ring for everyone to go to class, but we can go ahead and go if you want?",Luke asking, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

His mind was bursting with questions to ask Calum, just like the rest of the student body, he knew about Calum's past. He knew the boy would suffer from stares throughout the entire day at school, and he didn't want to be like them, he actually wanted to be friends with Calum, so he decided he wouldn't ask unless Calum brought it up. 

Calum nodded his head at the question. 

"Ok, well our first class is just an elective.",Luke said, leaving the main office area and turning to go down the long main hallway of the school. Calum followed him closely, walking right beside him in order to hear him and see whatever Luke was going to tell him about. 

"This first hall to your left is mainly English and Social studies classes, and then the second hall is mainly Math and science classes, and then all the classrooms down by the gym are all elective classes.",Luke explained, continuing towards the gym. 

"What's an elective?",Calum asked. 

Luke's eyes widened for a second before, calming himself down. He hadn't expected Calum to speak to him so soon.

"It's like a class that you pick out for yourself, like P.E or Art, me and you have P.E and cooking class for ours, but it isn't until the end of the day. 

Calum nodded in understanding. 

"So, like I said before, we have P.E, which is ok the gym, all we do in there is play some sport like volleyball, basketball, kickball, or whatever. I actually have a couple friends in this class. I think you'll like them.",Luke smiled at the thought of his friends. 

They were at the doors of the gym when Luke stopped Calum and turned to face him, a serious expression his face.

"I-I just wanna let you know, that everyone here has heard of you, and your...past, so I'm just gonna give you a heads up, people here aren't always friendly and nice like me and people are gonna talk and stare at you, but don't let it get to you ok? I wanna be your friend and I'll have your back, just know that, ok?",Luke told him, looking deep into Calum's eyes to make sure he understood. 

Calum took a moment to let everything sink in, his family had told him that people would probably treat him differently and he had already accepted that. He knew that he would never get treated normal because of how he was, he couldn't help it and he'd accepted that. None of this was news to him, but it made him a feel a little better and somewhat safer to hear Luke say he wanted to be his friend. 

He nodded his head again,"Ok.",is all he said in reply. 

Luke took that as his only and final ok, and with that he opened the doors of the gym to find a handful of students milling about in various places of the gymnasium. 

"When the bell rings, more people will show up.",Luke said offhandedly, leading Calum towards a guy in the corner of the gym who seemed to be texting someone on his phone.

"Hey Ash.",Luke smiled. 

"Hey, babe. I was just about to text you.",The guys said, holding his phone up to show the text conversation that was apparently between him and Luke. 

Then came what Calum was least expecting, but when he thought about it, it should've been obvious. This 'Ash' guy had called Luke babe after all. 

The two boys shared a chaste kiss on the lips, and Luke sunk into the boy's side his arms going around the boy's waist, while the guy put his arm over Luke's shoulder, kissing his forehead in the process. 

“Ashton this is Calum, you know the guy I told you I had to show around, and Calum this is my best friend turned boyfriend,Ashton.”,Luke beamed at him. 

Calum could tell that Ashton made Luke happy, but he was still a little stunned by them. He’d never seen two guys show affection in public, although he favored boys himself, everything was still new to him. 

Luke must’ve noticed his frozen state as he asked him what was wrong, half worried that Calum was homophobic, which would not be good at all. 

“Calum, you good? You don’t hate gay people do you, cause that’s gonna be a big ass problem since we’re both gay, and our other friend is too.”

Calum was broken out of his trance by his concerned voice. 

“What? No, I’m not. I actually favor boys over girls as well, although I’m not entirely sure, I’ve never been with anyone. It was just weird to me since I’ve never seen two guys actually together, like in public is all. It’s something new to me. A lot of things are, so don’t be surprised.”,he told them, which was a lot for him, since he barely spoke. 

“Oh ok. That’s cool then. I’m glad you’re not judgemental like some of the assholes here.”,Luke said, rolling his eyes at the thought of all the ignorant people at his school. 

Calum just nodded in response. 

The bell rang, and slowly more students started to file into the gym for class, just like Luke said they would. 

“Hey, where’s Michael?”,Luke asked suddenly. 

Ashton shrugged,”I don’t know, you know he’s always fucking late to class. No telling where he is now.”

“Well, he needs to get his ass here so I can tell you guys about Calum.”,Luke said, pointing towards the other teen. 

“What about him?”,Ashton asked indifferently. 

“Just some ground rules for being around him and all, cause of you know what.”,Luke said, trying to be sort of quiet so as not to offend Calum. 

“I can hear you, you know. I’m not a fucking dumbass.”,Calum said coldly, feeling his temper rise involuntarily. 

Luke’s eyes widened in panic,”I-I know, I just wanted to make sure they knew the rules your mom told me about. I’m not trying to be an ass.”,he said quickly. 

Calum looked at him for another moment before deciding it was alright.

He didn’t like when people talked about him right in front of his face, like he wasn’t there. He may be cold and emotionless, but he still has a little bit of feelings in his heart. 

“If Michael would come on, he’s going to be late.”,Luke sighed, searching faces in the gym to see if he could spot him. 

“Who’s mi-“

“Sorry guys, I almost didn’t make it, if I was tardy again I was gonna get written up so I fucking ran all the way from the parking lot. Shit, I’m tired.”,a boy with dark orange hair, came up beside Calum, panting and leaning over on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

“Well, if you would’ve got here on time, you wouldn’t have had to run.”,Ashton said, giggling right after at the distress of his friend. Luke joined in with him, but Calum didn’t understand what was so funny, so he just stayed quiet and observed the boy next to him. 

Calum has to admit, this boy was pretty cute. His opinion may be biased since she hasn’t really seen many guys his age yet, but he would definitely classify Michael as one of the, quite possibly, cutest boys he’s ever seen. 

His face was clean shaven and he wore all black, much like the rest of them, with a SnapBack and his flaming orange hair sticking out all over the place. His shirt sleeves were cut off, so Calum could see his partially toned biceps flex whenever he moved. 

This boy looked good. 

“Who are you?”,were the words that brought him out of, yet again, another one of his staring off in to space moments, but in this case he was just staring at Michael’s appealing appearance. 

“Calum Hood.”,Calum said, holding his hand out like his mother said.

Michale looked for a moment, his eyes getting a little big before he took Calum’s hand, and instead of shaking it, he ran their hands together before bending the tops of his fingers to clutch Calum’s, squeezing gently before letting go. 

Calum got a puzzled look on his face, but didn’t comment on his actions. 

“Hey, I’m Michael. Michael Clifford.”, he smiled at Calum. 

“Or you can just call him late ass.”,Luke snorted, causing him and Ashton to dissolve into a fit of giggles again. 

“Shutup.”,Michael said, his cheeks tinting pink for a slight second before returning to their normal pale color, Calum found it endearing and to be such a nice contrast to his own brown skin. 

Calum believed that this was going to be an eventful day, especially now that Michael was here.


End file.
